Suicide Squad
by General Fruit
Summary: Vegeta, having decided he's sick of Frieza, teams up with an unlikely ally.


A group of fighters made their way down the hall. There was four of them, each obviously nervous. A teenage boy was in front. He had a prominent widows peak. His hair spiky hair stood straight up, he was rather short. His hair actually seemed to make up for his height, though, his companions still towered over him though. He wore a red device over his right ear. He wore armor, on it was a symbol. It was the symbol of the royal Saiyan family. His armor was white with yellow shoulder pads. Under this armor was a dark blue jumpsuit. He wore white gloves and boots, and had his tail wrapped around his waist, just like all his comrades.

Next to him, was a much taller warrior. He had the same device over his eye, except it was green rather than red. His hair was long and spiky, reaching down to his waist. He had a prominent widows peak as well. He wore the same armor as his comrade, though it was black with brown shoulder and crotch pads. He wore a black jumpsuit under his armor, though it stopped at his thighs and shoulders. He wore two red bands, one around his left arm, and one around his left leg. He wore boots and gloves that many soldiers of the Frieza Force wore.

"Prince Vegeta, what do you think Frieza wants with us?" one of his comrades spoke up. He had spiky hair which pointed out in all directions. His skin was slightly darker than his comrades. He had the same device as Vegeta covering his eye. His armor was dark blue with grey shoulder pads and leg pads, and his jumpsuit stopped at his thighs. His boots and gloves were both the average boots and gloves worn by a Frieza soldier.

"How the fuck should I know Turles?!" The small prince snapped. Turles instantly regretted asking. A hand was placed on his shoulder, stopping his movement. "It's okay, Turles. Vegeta is just upset right now. Frieza isn't normally happy with those who fail their missions." Turles shivered as he remembered their unsuccessful mission on Trakzpa. They were supposed to convince the Trakzpans to surrender under Frieza's rule, and ended up destroying the planet. There were only about a dozen survivors. "But Nappa, it wasn't like it could be helped..." Turles said, in his mind there was no chance for that planet to go as planned. Nappa simply walked past him. Nappa was bald, and like his comrades had a device covering his eye, though his was purple. His armor was black with yellow shoulder pads, the device one his eye beeped, "Scouter's alerting me, wait a moment." This distracted him from listening to Turles.

"Raditz, what do you think Frieza will do with us?" The saiyan sighed, he didn't want to answer.

"In all honesty...Kill us, or worse. I've heard rumors of what he does to those who fail missions." Raditz replied bluntly. Turles hated to admit it, but he was right. They reached their destination, a door in between them and the ruler of the galaxy. Vegeta took a deep breath before opening the door.

The group instantly bowed, it was wise to show the person who could end your life in an instant the most respect as possible.

In front of them stood a large pink man. He had protuding spikes on his arms and head. He wore the typical Frieza Force battle armor along with a green scouter over his right eye. Next to him was a tall blue man. He had long green braided hair, and wore a cape on his armors shoulder pads. His scouter was blue, he wore an earring on both ears, as well as pink arm wear, along with dark blue leg wear.

"Ah, prince Vegeta, I've been expecting you." Came the voice from a figure standing between the two warriors. He sat down in a chair, though he wore the same armor as an average Frieza Soldier, though his was purple with tan shoulder pads. He wore a red scouter, his eyes were red as well. Judging by the look on his face, he wasn't too happy. He had a horn on both sides of his head, pointing straight out.

"Lord Frieza, we have just arrived from planet Trakzpa. Due to complications, the Trakzpans declared war on us. It took only one day for them to surrender, however, there is only a few dozen survivors." Vegeta stated. Frieza chuckled, taking a sip of wine.

"Zarbon, how long do you think it would've taken you to defeat a planet such as Trakzpa?" Frieza asked the blue man to his left. He smirked before answering, "A few hours at most. That's with my hands tied behind my back, of course." Vegeta frowned, he hated having to report to Frieza, it was the same thing every time they'd come to report their successes.

"Please, I'd be able to destroy the whole civilization in just minutes" roared the large pink warrior to Frieza's right. The three broke into laughter, visibly enraging the Saiyans. "Perhaps the monkeys have outlived their usefulness?" Zarbon chuckled, his comment obviously enraged Nappa and Raditz, pair had gotten up, intending to attack Zarbon.

"Stand down!" Vegeta shouted, causing the other two Saiyans to stop dead in their tracks. Frieza's smirk only grew. "Ah, Vegeta, I know that you're nervous, having failed your assignment, but I was planning to purge the planet sooner or later anyways. However, due to that little outburst, I think I'd like to punish you. After, they are YOUR monkeys, I'd have figured you taught them better by now." Vegeta growled. He knew what was coming, Zarbon and Dodoria instantly held back his comrade's as Frieza got out of his chair. He took a few steps before reaching Vegeta.

"You're lucky that you're a favorite of mine Vegeta, otherwise, I'd have killed you a long time ago" with those words said, Frieza backhanded Vegeta, causing the prince to hit the ground with a thud.

"Dodoria, Zarbon, please excuse our guests while me and Vegeta have a little...talk" Frieza smiled sadistically as the doors were closed, he formed a small shard in his hand. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

It had been about an hour and a half since Frieza had tortured Frieza, Vegeta had finally gotten out of the healing tank, he was clearly upset. "What did I tell you idiots about outbursts like that?" Vegeta screamed at Raditz and Nappa, he had began putting on his armor on. He cocked his fist back, intending to hit the two, but he decided not too.

"Can we just go get something to eat? I'm hungry..." The group had began to walk towards the mess hall. It didn't take long for them to get there, they instantly went into line. The line was short today, meaning they wouldn't have to wait as long as usual to get their food. Once the group got their food, they sat down where they normally sat. The table in closest to the door, they didn't like staying in the mess hall very much.

"Yo, I heard what happened with Frieza" came a voice, the person had sat down next to Vegeta, he had purple skin, he was slightly taller than Vegeta was. He appeared to be around Vegeta's age, he wore a green scouter over his right eye. He wore the common armor worn by Frieza soldiers, along with lime green gloves and boots. His skin was scaly, and his face looked like that of a fish's.

"Who told you, Cui?" Vegeta asked, news traveled fast. Too fast. "Zarbon has been bragging about it alot" Vegeta growled, the last person he wanted to find out was Cui. While the two were sort of friends, or what Vegeta could only guess was a friend, he didn't want Cui getting any smart ideas.

"I'm going to kill him one day..." Vegeta mumbled, Cui, having heard this, spoke under his breath. "Whydon't you just rebel then?" Vegeta heard this and instantly grew upset. "Because Frieza's too powerful!" Vegeta yelled, causing a slight scene.

"Haven't you heard the rumors? Frieza has a father! You remember Cargo, right? The boy who was a little older than us who became the Ginyu Force's sixth member? He started bragging that he met Frieza's father, who was far more powerful than him." Vegeta's eyes widened. Someone more powerful than Frieza? The idea wasn't to crazy, after all, Cargo had gone missing yesterday. Raditz and Nappa heard this as well but kept quiet, Vegeta would fill them in later.

"Why are you mentioning all of this?" Vegeta asked, he was actually interested in Cui's reason for telling him these things. "Because that asshole destroyed my planet!" Cui explained in anger, "if you were to rebel, I'd maybe be willing to lend a hand." Cui said with a smirk.

"Cui, I understand your reason, but what if Frieza's father were mad that we killed his son, if we were to succeed of course." Vegeta thought of every possible ending, with few sounding good. "I doubt so! Cold, which is his name by the way, is apparently upset with Frieza. If he doesn't want to help us, then we could just go to Cooler for help" Cui said. Vegeta still took his time to think of this. Cui wasn't the best fighter when faced against someone stronger than himself, though, Vegeta smirked anyways.

"You'd better hope this works, or else I'll kick your ass in hell." Vegeta chuckled. Cui chuckled as well, continuing to eat his food. "Say...Who is in your squad? I heard rumors that you were leaving the last one." Vegeta asked, most members of the PTO were placed in groups.

"Same squad, just a new member to replace Sui." Cui replied, Sui was a member of his group who died on their last mission. "Take me to them."

* * *

Cui opened the door to his barracks, the Saiyans wished to meet his squad, saying that they'd need to know their new partners. Cui's squad had one of the nicest apartments, that was for sure. In the living room, stood a short red warrior. He wore a green scouter, as well as the average battle armor. His head was the shape of a frog's. He looked at Cui in confusion before walking to his room

"That was Ashin. He's the new guy." Cui explained. On the couch was Appule. Appule had purple skin with yellow dots, he was a little taller than Cui. He was an octopus-like humanoid. He simply ignored the group, having been distracted by the television. The final member of of Cui's squad, Lesoy, was an Arlian. Cui simply predicted that Frieza was trying to get on his nerves by having the insect like alien join his squad. He wore the average battle armor, including the green scouter. on the back of his armor was a sword.

"So...This is what we're working with..." Vegeta sighed "I guess it'll do."


End file.
